Here, fishy fishy
by Nagem
Summary: Takes place in WW, doubleshot. After the test Niko put him through, Tetra still wants Link to earn his keep. So what does a Hero of the Winds do? He goes fishing! Rated PG for TWO cuss words. COMPLETE.
1. Link vs the fishing pole

This idea struck me while I was thinking about WW and playing the fishing game in OOT. I don't know if it's really that funny (it was when I got the idea)

This is my second Zelda fic, so be nice to me when you review, okay??

Please review!

-Nagem

Link winced as he blew on his hands. They were raw and red from the ordeal Niko had just put him through. He bit his lip against a cry as he grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder that would lead him to the platform that he could access the main deck from. 

"Ow, ow, ow," he muttered as his raw hands rubbed against the wooden surface of the ladder. _Stupid pirates. Stupid chest. Stupid ropes. Stupid Tetra. _He grabbed for the next rung of the ladder, and his hand landed on a large splinter of wood sticking out from it. 

"AH!!!" 

He fell to the ground and landed hard on his back. _Stupid ladder. _

A blue bandana appeared above him. "You all right?" Niko asked, his eyes displaying no concern, rather laughter. Link sighed in response, and rolled over onto his stomach, propped himself on his arms, and glared at the tiny pirate. 

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Link asked sarcastically. Before Niko had a chance to answer, they heard heavy footfalls on the wooden platform above them. Gonzo's face peered down at him. Link flopped onto his stomach. "What now?" he moaned. 

"Miss Tetra wants to see you," Gonzo said. Link huffed, got up, and began trying to climb the ladder again. Apparently, he wasn't fast enough for Gonzo, because the tough-guy pirate reached down and grabbed Link by the neck of his tunic, pulling him up. Link let out a small sound of protest, and was immediately dumped on his rear for it. "I'd suggest you get going." 

"Thanks," Link said sarcastically, and headed for the main deck of the ship. Tetra stood near the railing, leaning over and peering into the ocean. Link tapped her on the shoulder. "Pirate Link reporting for duty. How may I serve your highness?" he asked, giving Tetra a mock-salute. 

_WHAP! _

Link reeled away from Tetra, a large red handprint on his face. 

"I'm not a 'highness'," Tetra said. "If you must address me like that, I am 'Captain,' or, 'Miss Tetra.'" 

"Gotcha," Link murmured, gingerly tapping the handprint. "What did you need with me? I thought I was told to stay out of the way until we got to the Forsaken Fortress." He looked around. Nothing in plain sight looked like a fortress to him. 

"You need to find a way to get your own food," Tetra said, turning back to the ocean. "We're not an inn. We won't feed you." 

"What?" Link cried. "I passed that damn test Niko gave me! I should at least get to share the food with the rest of them."

"Only if you plan on staying with the crew for the rest of your life," Tetra said. "Is there anyway you can get food for yourself?" 

_Stupid Tetra, _Link thought again. _Unfair pirates. _Link thought for a moment. He had never really had to fend for himself before. What could he . . . ?

He suddenly remembered the fishing lesson he had taken on Outset Island with Aryll when he was younger. "I can fish!" he cried. 

Tetra turned and nodded. "Senza!!" she cried. The said pirate appeared a moment later, panting from running from the other end of the ship. "Do you know if we have any fishing poles?" Senza nodded. "Get Link one, will you?" Senza nodded and dashed off. Link opened his mouth to ask why Tetra was being so nice, but she stopped him with, "I want to see you fish."

"Thanks for your confidence in my skills," Link said. Senza appeared again, handed Link a fishing pole, and vanished. Link smirked at Tetra. "Watch this." He cast the line into the ocean, set the reel, and peered over the railing. Tetra peered as well. A large shadow moved below the surface. 

Tetra eyed Link. "That thing's gonna bite, and you're gonna fall," she said. Link just gave her a mock-"it's all right" sign with his hands, and sure enough. . . . 

"EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Link went flying over the railing of the ship, pulled by the fishing pole. Tetra watched with interest as Link hit the water with a loud "SPLASH". 

"I knew that was going to happen," she told Mako, who had come over when he heard the scream. Link resurfaced, his mouth wide in what had to be a gasp, and began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Tetra!!!!" he cried. "Help!" Tetra bit her lip as Gonzo rushed over and peered over the edge. 

"Miss Tetra?" he asked, but the female pirate was already doubled over laughing at Link, who had taken to screaming something high-pitched and undecipherable. Gonzo let Tetra laugh and then tried again. "Miss Tetra, should we help him?"

"Get . . . a lifeboat with . . . someone to help . . . him," Tetra gasped through laughter, her eyes watering. Niko, who had come up as well, looked over the edge with something unreadable plastered on his face. 

"He's got a hold of the anchor," Niko said. Through everyone's words, you could still hear Link screaming the unknown words in a high-pitched voice. "I didn't know a guy's voice could go so high." That sent Tetra into another fit of laughter while Gonzo and Nudge went to haul up the anchor. After a few moments of the clanking chain, the anchor appeared, Link clinging onto it for dear life. A fish had a hold of his ear, and he was dripping with water. 

"Damn you, Tetra," Link rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming. "You knew that was going to happen." Tetra couldn't answer, still wound up in her own laughter. Link scowled and pulled his hat off his head. Adding insult to . . . embarrassment, a large gush of water emitted from the hat, pouring down over Link's hair. He scowled deeper, jammed the hat back on, and stalked off, head held high, with everyone laughing at him. 


	2. May I have this kiss?

Okay, I re-played the scene where Link gets the bombs from Niko last night, and this is what I think _should_ have happened. 

A note:

This doesn't follow the same plotline as before, but it' still got (attempted) humor. 

Some things that are mentioned in the game are addressed to a deeper point here, and if you disagree with my theory, please tell me why. I may ignore you, I may not. 

Warnings:

A little pointless fluff. (LinkxTetra. Don't like, don't read)

That's it, I think!! I hope you enjoy the second (pointless) chapter of Here, fishy fishy!!

-Nagem

The last bit of sand in the hourglass was close to falling. 

"Thirty seconds, swabbie!!" 

Link hung in midair for a moment, and used the chance to grab the next rope. He swung, not daring to wait until the rope stopped swinging to readjust for him to jump to the last platform. 

A few more grains of sand trickled into the bottom of the hourglass. 

Link, still swinging dangerously far from the edge of the platform, made a wild jump. He barely managed to grab the edge to keep from falling. 

"Fifteen seconds, swabbie!!" 

He hauled himself up and dashed into the room where Niko was waiting. 

"I . . . made it," Link gasped, and collapsed at Niko's feet. His arms and hands hurt too much to think about what Niko was saying. 

"How . . . can he?" Niko muttered. "I haven't even passed the test, so how can he? And he made it look so easy!" Niko looked to the nearly unconscious Link. "Well, maybe not so easy. Either way, if they figure out what I've done . . . I'm done for!" Link winced as he pressed his hands against the wooden floor to push himself up to look eye-to-eye with Niko. "Fine! Just take them. Take the bombs." With that, Niko backed into a corner of the room as Link approached the chest. 

"The damn King of Red Lions had better be pleased with this," he said, opening the chest with his fingers and fingernails, his hands having been abused too much. He reached in and carefully pulled out the bombs. He grinned. "Well, that gives me a feeling of self-accomplishment." He waved to Niko, who sheepishly grinned back, and headed for the main deck so he could get off this goddess-forsaken boat. 

"You must have alotta guts, kid. Stealing from pirates." Link whirled to face the speaker, and Tetra stepped out of the shadows. She had a sly grin on her face. "I should be appalled at what you're doing, but I'm not." 

"Why?" 

"This only happened because we left a simple-minded brat like Niko in charge of the bombs," she said. Link winced on Niko's behalf. Tetra's criticism was a little harsh. Tetra took a step closer to Link. "We'll set sail tomorrow morning, to give you a night's head start." 

"Thanks, I guess," Link said. Tetra waved a finger in front of Link's face. 

"But believe me, if you don't hurry, we'll sail right past you tomorrow morning," Tetra said. She turned, ready to get off the boat and join her crew at the Windfall Island inn. 

"Hang on," Link said. "I took your bombs, so you couldn't get into Jabun's chamber if you tried." Tetra stopped walking. "Because Quill told me that the chamber is blocked by a huge stone tablet that you couldn't break down the first time." Tetra began to turn, slowly, and Link clamped his mouth shut. 

"You don't have all our bombs," she said quietly. Link noticed that her head hung so that he couldn't see her face. Link took a step toward her, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"But . . . then why was that chest there?" he asked. 

Tetra's head snapped up. 

"I don't know!!" she declared. "Maybe my crewmen left it there because they were too lazy to put it where they were supposed to! Maybe because Niko wanted a prize to give you for a stupid test that doesn't even exist." An instant of rage flashed in Link's mind at Niko, but it was quickly stilled by Tetra's rants. "Maybe. . . . " She let her hands curl into fists and then uncurl.

She continued in a smaller voice.

"Maybe I wanted to leave them for you, in hopes that you _would _steal them." 

"What?" 

"It's so _cliche_," Tetra snapped, and Link was sure that she was unaware of his presence. "Pirates only want treasure, Pirates have no heart, pirates are killers." She whirled in circles, searching for her next words. "It's all I ever hear, but it's not always like that." 

"It's not?" Link asked in a small voice. 

"It's not," Tetra confirmed. "I don't want to see the day when Gonzo, Mako, Senza, Nudge, Zuko . . . even Niko. I don't want to see the day when they die. They've become that close to me. If I were to make friends with someone who would later stop my from robbing someone . . . I wouldn't be able to walk over them without a second glance, or feelings of remorse and regret. That's why I can't get close to someone, that's why they say I'm heartless. It's all because I can't afford to become close to someone." She was biting her lip against tears. She couldn't cry in front of Link, she couldn't. That would be showing weakness. That would be showing that she had dared to open her heart to him even though she barely knew him. 

"So . . . " Link said. "I'm the first person that you've let into your life like this?" 

The words were so simple. 

So simple. 

But so true.

Tetra broke into tears. 

"What if you were, huh?" she asked, hiding her face. "What would you say?" Link opened his mouth, but Tetra blindly shook her head. "You would be disgusted, wouldn't you? After all, I'm only a bloodthirsty, heartless _pirate_." 

"Tetra. . . . " Link tried to break into her rantings. 

"You don't want to be friends with a _pirate,_" she said. "You don't know what trouble you could get into. You don't want to mess with _pirates,_ 'cause you'll never know what comes next!" She was sobbing by this point, but wouldn't let Link get in a word to comment about it. "You can be friends with other people who sail the Great Sea, but never with a _pirate._" She grabbed Link by the front of his tunic, looking into his eyes. Link backed away, leading them to the railing of the ship. 

"Tetra!" Link yelped. 

"You know what, Link?" she spat. "I hate being a pirate!! All the stupid, senseless destruction! All the murder! All of the deeds for a treasure that won't matter in ten years." She still didn't set Link down. "I wanted to set sail tonight because I didn't want the same thing to happen to Outset as it did to Greatfish. Your grandmother . . . everyone there. Your sister wouldn't have a home to be brought back to. I didn't want to see that."

"But . . . why?" Link asked. "Why do you even care?" 

"My mother was killed by the senseless destruction!" Tetra cried. "All she wanted was to be a great captain . . . and they shot her. Shot her down from the crow's nest. I saw it all. She landed hard on the deck and broke her back, but it didn't matter. She was dead before she even fell. Dead in her heart. She never wanted to kill, to destroy, to plunder. She just wanted to be a good captain and she was stuck being a bloody _pirate!_ I hate it!!" Tetra screamed, loud and long. Link leaned back, but remembered the rail, and leaned forward, supporting Tetra to make sure she didn't fall off the ship. 

"Tetra, please," Link said. "You're going to attract attention to the ship." 

Tetra didn't listen. 

She took a breath and screamed again as she continued sobbing. 

"Tetra!" Link turned his head to Niko, who had come up on deck as Tetra screamed. "How do I get her to stop?" Niko shrugged. Link stared at her for a moment before a possibility popped into his mind. "I don't want to," he muttered. "But I don't think I have any other choice." He grabbed Tetra's chin, stopping her in mid-scream. Taking a deep breath, he moved closer. 

And then he kissed her. 

He kissed her long and hard, so she wouldn't have any ideas about screaming when he went for air. 

_This isn't too bad, _he thought. He didn't notice the hand fly up from Tetra's side. He didn't expect the smack until it landed, sending him flying over the railing of the ship and into the water. Tetra stood on deck, breathing hard, hand still hanging from where it had connected with Link's face. 

"Who does he-?" she cursed, and left the ship, passing a bewildered Niko. 

He walked over to the edge and looked down to where Link was swimming away from the ship. "Uh, swabbie?" he asked, but Link didn't hear him.

Author's note:

Who thinks I should make a WW fic in Tetra's P.O.V about the game, based on these two chapters??


	3. Preview of the fic

All right then. It seems like everyone wants me to do a WW fic from Tetra's point of view. So, here's what you need to know;

Title: A Windwaker's Tale: Through my eyes. 

Author: Nagem

Rating: PG-13 (may possibly be upped to R if something happens.)

Publish date: ?????

Summary: (Set during WW) Everyone knows what Link did when he sailed over the Great Sea and saved the world from Ganondorf, right? I hope so. But what if there was more: a story within a story? This is what Tetra did, what she faced, what thoughts went through _her _mind while she discovered her destiny. 

Okay, I hate that summary. But whatever. Okay, since I'm not supposed to post an author's note as a chapter, I'm going to put in a preview of a chapter in "A Windwaker's Tale: Through my eyes"

Water slammed against my back and drove the breath from me as I fell from who knows how high into the water. I opened my mouth to scream-yes, I admit it, scream-but I inhaled water as I went under. I tried to cough and sputter, but it didn't work well, seeing as how I was under water. Reflexes worked into arms and legs by years of falling off the ship (I've said it once, I'll say it again, I wasn't always the cool, suave pirate everyone sees me as) began to propel me towards the surface. 

As my head broke the surface, I felt the last traces of rain hit my face before it went away. I blinked salt water out of my eyes and looked around, for anything. My ship wasn't there-I had obviously been blown father away by that damn cyclone than I thought. Whatever drove that frog-like god to cause the cyclones, it must have been pretty bad. As I looked about, I saw an island with a large tower a ways off. Even though I had no idea where I was, I was more likely to survive until the others found me on an island rather than in the sea. I began to swim towards it, my arms pulling me smoothly through the water. 

The island was further away than it looked, or I wasn't as used to swimming as I thought. My legs felt heavy and my arms screamed as I dragged them through the water. I let myself sink a few inches, careful to keep my nose and mouth in the air, and continued. I swam for what felt like miles and the island didn't look any closer. 

I managed to take one good breath before my head went under, with me too tired to stop it. I closed my eyes against the salt and swam blindly against the current. Just when it felt like I wouldn't make it, I hit the break line. The current stopped pushing against me, and I brought myself to the surface, taking a breath of air before letting myself be pushed to the island's shore by the gentle waves. 

I floated on my back until I felt the beach under me. I turned onto my stomach and groped, bringing up handfuls of sand as I clawed my way up the beach. I got past where the waves were licking my feet, and nestled my head in my arms, letting sleep take me. 

Okay, so the majority of the chapters'll be like that, in Tetra's P.O.V. telling about things that happened to her. Hee hee. Looks like she got swept up in one of Cyclos's cyclones. Well, please review and tell me weather or not you STILL want me to write this. 


End file.
